


A Memory

by orphan_account



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [4]
Category: Sports RPF, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jeff does drugs, Justin is a giant slut, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Mutual Pining, Seperation, The Nexus - Freeform, True Love, Unrequired Love, Wrestling, backstabbing, messed up timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Angel, TNA's newest prospect, and the locker room's dirty secret.</p><p>(aka Sometimes You Need to Look Closer. I made it into a series to coincide with my new fic, Hounds of Love. I've also removed a lot of couples because I couldn't do it. But the concept is still the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for an old friend who doesn't have an account on here. Originally posted on fanfiction.net but I am being forced to post it on here as well (plus I like you guys more).

Introductory to my work plans!  
This work will contain wrestlers from WWE, TNA, ROH, as well as the indies.

I was a gigantic fan of the Nexus era, but obviously I'll also need to involve the Shield era, with the Authority and #YESMovement. So I will just be bringing the Nexus, Authority, and Bryan and shoving them into the Shield's timeline.

Also I will be using a LOT of fluff. For example, I made this thing where the WWE and TNA (back when it was called that) did like a WWE/WCW thing. And they had a company dispute and matched up their best wrestlers. And that's all I'm saying.

So just expect all that. And all of these events will be happening simultaneously unless otherwise stated.

Anyways, here are pairings that will be involved in this:  
Justin Gabriel/A.J. Styles/Frankie Kazarian  
Justin Gabriel/Jeff Hardy (mostly kayfabe)  
Seth Rollins/Sami Callihan  
Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns  
AJ Lee/Paige  
*others will be added as I find them*

I, as always, recommend reading all fics posted in this series. However, it's not required because all information will be explained in the big series.

This has all drastically changed. Still, I hope you'll enjoy it.


	2. Frankie/Justin/AJ, Justin/Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Angel is the newest prospect for TNA after he was brought over by his mentor, Hulk Hogan. The only thing he wanted to do was wrestle, but they had other things in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted this in what feels like forever. I just didn't know how to write this chapter, and I didn't have the drive for it. But after reading the Devil Within (a super fucking fantastic Rolleigns fic on fanfiction.net that everyone should read) I felt the need to work on this some.
> 
> In this verse, being a homosexual isn't a big thing. Like, if an athlete comes out it isn't big news like it is now. Also, I know Justin's name is, technically, Paul Lloyd Jr. But for the purposes of this fic, we're just pretending his name is actually Justin. And this rule will be applied to everyone unless otherwise stated in the tags.
> 
> If you look at the tags you'll notice that I added Jeff Hardy/Justin Gabriel to the mix. It'll mostly be an on-screen relationship, but somethings will happen off of it...

_Hulk hadn't been jumping on the plane to fly to Africa. But, hell, it's for the Troops. How could he deny them entertainment? Entertainment they couldn't receive from anyone, or anything, else, nevertheless._

_So that's how he ends up in a wresting arena (a small one at that) in the blistering heat of Capetown, South Africa watching a masked man wrestle in the ring while he waits eight hours for his match._

_He turns to his left, nudging Hunter, "Who is this kid?"_

_"Don't know. Shawn said it's The Pink Panther's kid, but technically sixteen year olds aren't allowed to wrestle." Hunter replies with a shrug._

_"Let's talk to him after the show." Hogan suggests._

_Hunter clears his throat, "Shawn and I actually planned on taking a little, uh, nap before our.. uh. Match, our match."_

_"Okay." Hulk nods, rubbing his jaw._

**Two years later**

"Well, Justin." Hulk says, putting a hand on the African's shoulder, "What do you think?"

Justin lets out a shaky breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets like he always does when he's nervous. This is all so new, so exciting. But it's also terrifying. He just touched down in the United fucking States a few hours ago and he barely grasps English. Now he's supposed to wrestle in front of millions, if not billions, of strangers? Do promos in a language he doesn't completely understand?

He's scared as fuck, but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"It's.." Justin trails off, "What am I look at?"

Hulk chuckles, "My boy, this is the training center."

The smell of rotten garbage and something much, much worse makes Justin wrinkles his nose. " _This_ is where I training?"

"I never said TNA was the _best_ place." The older man says, "But it's a good place to start. You don't want to go into WWE without experience, trust me." Justin nods. He trusts the American with his life. "Besides, this will give you a chance to get your feet on the ground, discover who you are as a professional before you get to the big league."

"Come on, why we just stand here?" Justin asks, grabbing the older man's hand and dragging him along. Hulk laughs and lets himself be pulled.

______________________________

"Justin, it's so nice to meet you," Dixie Carter says, shaking his hand with a bright smile on her face. "I had planned to meet you the day you flew out, but business withheld me."

"Well, I hope I not.. taking up time." Justin winces when the words come out of his mouth, choppy and totally wrong. It's different when he messes up while talking to his fellow rookies (those who bother to talk to him, anyways) because then he doesn't care. But his _boss_ is someone he wants to impress, and he already feels like he's not doing a very good job.

Dixie smiles like she understands, "Of course not. Come in my office, let's talk."

The African keeps his hands deep into his pockets. It's the only way he won't wipe them on the front of his slacks.

"Now, Justin," Dixie begins, shutting the door behind him, "I normally don't meet with rookies. But I see something in you."

"You do?" The young man asks.

"Yes," Carter answers. "Hulk has told me great things about you. Not only your talent in the ring - which is phenomenal, by the way - but your personality, as well."

"You see, we have big, big plans for you. You're gonna go far here," she continues, "But first we have to discuss your contract."

That sounds easy enough. "Okay."

______________________________

Justin had come out to Hulk a year ago when his mentor suggested coming to America, to TNA, when he asked what the South African preferred. He hadn't been nervous. The words just kind of fell out of his mouth, really. Once they did, his heart skipped a few beats. Hulk, however, took it in stride. Nodding like it was no big deal.

And apparently wrote it on his resume. Not that Justin minded, or anything. Because he doesn't. He would've came out eventually. It's not something that he'd ever keep a secret.

What he doesn't understand is why they're making such a big deal out of it.

Most importantly, he cant wrap his head around why his sexual orientation has to be part of his character.

He relays this to Hulk later that evening. The American has one hand on his hip,the other stroking his mustache in thought.

"You may not like it, kid. But the audience needs something new, original. A personality they've never seen before. A character who they connect to." Hulk explains. "They need someone they like. And quite frankly, you're the most likeable person I've ever met."

Hogan puts his hands on Justin's shoulders, "You're gonna be somebody important. Your name will be written all over the history books." Justin opens his mouth to object because he doesn't t need that, necessarily. He just wants to wrestle. But he decides against it and hushes himself.

"You're gonna be a _star_ , Justin. And I promise to be there every step of the way." Hulk vows, his eyes watering a little. Justin smiles and pulls his mentor in for a long, tight hug.

______________________________

_Three Months Later_

Two days after his eighteenth birthday, Justin is put in his first live match on TNA, and he's officially coming out the day after. It isn't really that big of a deal. Or rather, it shouldn't be. It's in the middle of the show and he doesn't talk in the ring nor do a promo.

Except he's facing AJ Styles. The reigning TNA World Heavyweight champion.

"Good luck, kiddo." Hulk says with a wink.

____________________________

It lasted two minutes.

Justin came out first. His theme song ("Lion" by Hollywood Undead. One day he was working out while listening to Pandora when this song came and he just - felt it) blares so loud that it makes his bones vibrate. The crowd isn't to sure what to think of him, so they're mostly quiet.

Then Styles made his entrance. All flash and glitter, a proud smirk on his face as he strokes the belt secured around his waist. Justin tries not to stare. But - okay, he knew Styles was attractive. He's seen pictures and videos. It doesn't compare to seeing him in person, though.

Once he gets in the ring, Justin is able to see his gorgeous eyes and toned body up front - and it takes his breath away. Styles gives him a curious look. Maybe he isn't being as subtle as he thought?

"Make me work for it." Styles said with a wink.

_ding!_

Justin honestly can't describe what even happened. Which is sad because it's his first live match, something he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. What he does recollect is kicking Styles in the face, and the ref's hand slamming against the mat three times. Then Justin rolls out of the ring, his heart beating wildly as his brain tries to catch up to what just happened.

Styles had jumped up, flailing his hands and yelling at the ref. The man in the striped shirt shrugs but doesn't respond any further.

The Heavyweight champ looked down at Justin, who was walking backwards up the ramp. When their eyes meet, a shock wave runs through the African's body, causing him to straighten up. Styles smiles so brightly that even though he's so far away, he can see how genuine it is.

Now, however, he's not thinking about that. No, he's to focused on trying to make sense of the jumbled English coming out of Hulk's mouth as he excitedly rambles on.

Justin waves his hands in front of the older man's face, "My English not that good."

Hulk grins, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "I know, kiddo. I'm just so proud of you."

"Me too." Justin says, giggling a little.

This is everything he's ever wanted. He hasn't dreamt of anything else since he was a little boy. And now he has it.

He also just beat the _TNA World Heavyweight Champion_.

"When are you going take me drinking?" Justin asks, mustering up his most serious expression. Hulk laughs anyways, guiding him towards the door.

"I think I might have some whiskey." Hogan whispers as they part to get inside the car. The South African snorts and smiles fondly.

______________________________

The PR people try to make up a storyline that pits Justin and Styles against each other as rivals. So they set up a tag team match with the two "rivals" teaming up to take down the Motor City Machine Guns.

It's interesting, Justin has to say. Or maybe he's just being biased, because if this goes as planned, he'll end up with a title shot at Bound for Glory. It's highly unlikely that he'll win. However, it'll be a huge boost for his career having a rivalry against the champion, even if it doesn't end with the title.

That's the plan, anyways.

"Justin Angel," Styles calls. Justin stops in his tracks and turns towards the American. "You wanna practice in the ring for a bit?"

Justin blinks because, wow. Is it possible for him to have gotten even more beautiful? "Uh, yes."

Styles's eyes look amused, but his face remains serious. "Okay. I'll meet you out there." He says and walks away quickly.

"AJ, where you going?" Frankie Kazarian calls after the American, jogging after him.

______________________________

"Do you like it here?" Styles asks after they've showered, a towel hanging loosely on his hips.

Justin turns his eyes to his pants as he buttons them, "America is... nice."

"Are you actually gay?"

Justin freezes for half a second, panic washing over him. But then he realizes he had technically came out yesterday, so everybody already knows. "Yes."

Styles is quiet for a moment. "Got a boyfriend?"

"No."

Styles nods and doesn't ask anymore questions until they're about to leave. Apparently, him, Kazarian, Bobby Roode, and James Storm are supposed to go out for lunch and for whatever reason, Styles wants him there.

"We suppose to be rivals. Make writers mad." Justin teases, winking to ensure the other man knows it was, in fact, a joke.

Styles chuckles. "The crowd loves us, man. We won't be rivals for long." He says with a smirk. "Seriously, though, come eat with us. I want you to."

Justin is hit by a wave of emotion. One of his biggest fears with coming to America is that he wouldn't be accepted or well liked. He's always drowned himself in friends. So coming here, not knowing really much of anything about the people or the culture, scared the living shit out of him. To hear Styles, a virtual stranger and staged rival, say he _wants_ him there chokes him up a bit.

"Sure." The South African replies, practically beaming.

"Great." Styles says, putting their gear bags in the trunk of his car.

_______________________________

They end up going to Kazarian's house to feast on popcorn and beer while watching all of the Chuckies. It isn't really a lunch, and Justin tells Styles this when they sit down to watch the movie.

"He lied because he likes you, Angel." Bobby says not so quietly, followed by a wink. Styles glares at him, his cheeks turning pink. His jaw is as tense as his shoulders, and his hands are clenched at his sides.

It's incredibly adorable.

"Will you bitches stop talkin'?" Storm asks, his voice fond, playing the movie.

Styles crosses his arms over his chest and sits on the couch. It's a tight pinch since the couch clearly wasn't meant for five professional athletes, and Justin ends up pressed against Styles, so Storm moves over to the chair. Still, Styles stays pressed up against him, his legs spread wide. Not that Justin minds. The warmth radiating from the other man's leg is soothing. Like a reminder he isn't alone.

He has Hulk, he knows that. But Hulk still has his priorities to take care of in the WWE and often can't spend time with him. Often times he finds himself lonely, thinking of a companion. He'd love to have a roommate, someone to share his empty house with.

But he has Styles (maybe?). And quite frankly, he's good company. Who knows, maybe Roode and Storm will like him, too. Kazarian could as well.

Maybe if him and Styles end up not being rivals, the four of them can make an alliance. They'd be great together, he knows. They could win all of the championships. Styles already has the Heavyweight belt. Beer Money could easily win the Tag Team titles. And Justin could win the X Division or Television belts. They'd - they'd be unstoppable. They would wreck havock on TNA. Write their names in the history books. Just like Hulk said he would.

Could he be ever be so Fortunate? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't as good as what I thought/hoped. But I've worked hard to get this chapter done. So i hope you guys like it, anyways.
> 
> The Livejournal and Dreamwidth posts for this fic will be posted(reposted?) soon. So stayed tuned for that.
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry for this long wait. However, I hope that it was worth it. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading )))


End file.
